


Knights by the Fire

by haruka



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Garo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Kouga do when he comes home to find Rei needs help?</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights by the Fire

Knights by the Fire (GARO)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

 _"It was a rough night, wasn't it, Kouga?"_

Kouga nodded in answer to Zaruba's query, then remembered the Makai ring couldn't see it. "Yes, it's always more work when they attack in multiples. I could've used Rei's help, if only to watch my back." He glanced down with a scowl at the tear in his white leather trench coat. Damn Horrors and their sharp claws.

 _"Rei was working the West side, Kouga, you know that,"_ Zaruba replied, then more quietly, _"I only hope it wasn't as busy over there."_

"I'm sure he handled it if it was." Kouga opened the front door of the mansion and went in.

"Kouga-sama, welcome home!" Gonza took his coat from him, eyeing the tear with concern. He raised an eyebrow at his employer. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

Gonza didn't pursue it. "I'll mend your coat," he promised, folding it over his arm. He glanced toward the living room with worry on his face. "Rei is here, as well."

Something in his tone clutched sharply at Kouga's heart. He strode to the doorway of the next room and saw the younger Makai Knight huddled by the fireplace under a blanket, shivering. A cup of hot coffee sat next to him.

"He fell into the river during a battle," Gonza explained quietly.

At the current temperatures, Kouga knew that there would have been a thin layer of ice on the river. Anyone other than a Makai Knight might not have survived prolonged exposure.

"Thank you, Gonza," Kouga replied, and went into the room. He loomed over the teenager. "You had to end up in the river."

"It was the r-river or the f-freeway," Rei stammered, glancing up with a grin. "I think I g-got the better deal."

 _"Don't worry, Kouga, he killed the Horror before he hit the water,"_ snapped Silva, the Madou Necklace around Rei's neck.

 _"Sarcasm does not become you, Silva,"_ retorted Zaruba, Kouga's Madou Ring.

Rei shivered a little harder. He began reaching for the coffee, but his hand was trembling so much he thought better of it and tucked it under the blanket again.

 _"You should drink the coffee, Zero,"_ Silva urged softly. _"You need to get warm more quickly or you'll get sick."_

"I'm a M-Makai Knight," her partner replied through blue lips. "I don't GET sick."

 _"He's still human and extreme conditions could change that,"_ Zaruba murmured to Kouga, sounding worried. _"What he needs is body heat."_

Kouga frowned at his Ring. "I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are."

 _"Zero, your skin is like ice,"_ Silva pleaded with him. _"Please drink the coffee."_

Rei's teeth chattered in response. Kouga heaved a resigned sigh.

"He's going to owe me for this," he muttered. Seating himself behind Rei, he began rubbing the Silver Knight's arms briskly. He could feel the cold radiating from Rei's body through the blanket. Damn, he thought, they were right. He shifted so that he had one leg on either side of Rei with the younger man's back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him close. After a few moments, he felt the shivering began to ebb.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kouga murmured, squeezing Rei's form tighter.

"I can't believe I'm letting you," Rei chortled.

 _"I can't believe it's taken this long,"_ Silva commented dryly.

"Long for what?" Kouga asked in a suspicious tone.

 _"Nothing, nothing,"_ Silva replied dismissively, then added, _"I think it's working; he's warming up."_

"It's so nice not to be shivering anymore," Rei said with a relieved sigh that made him relax into Kouga's warmth even more.

Kouga tried to remain indifferent, but with contact this close, he couldn't ignore the smell of Rei's hair or the feel of his muscle-hard frame in his arms. It didn't help that he suddenly became aware of how his thighs were pressed against those of the other Knight.

"Try to be more careful in the future," he said gruffly.

Rei hesitated, like he was about to give a smart-mouthed retort, but instead his lips quirked up slightly as he relented. "I will."

Gonza watched from the doorway and smiled. Maybe tomorrow they'd be back to normal and maybe they wouldn't, but for now, they were warm, safe, and comfortable together.

\--

Theme: Inside  
Prompt: Any, any, snuggled up in front of a fire

(2011)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
